


Mascot

by DuckAestheticOfficial



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akakuro - Freeform, Angst, Bokuaka - Freeform, Cheating, Comfort, Highschool AU, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, Mental Abuse, carcrash, football au, hitandrun, mascot au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2018-10-12 20:28:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 50
Words: 11,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10498878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuckAestheticOfficial/pseuds/DuckAestheticOfficial
Summary: Akaashi Keiji is the school's mascot. He loves it more than he'll ever let on.Bokuto Koutaro is the extremely decorated quarterback who's fallen head over heels for the boy in the owl suit.When a player from Nekoma, their rival team, strikes out against them, the two find themselves growing closer.Will their story have a happy ending, or will reality crush them?





	1. Akaashi

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This fic should update every Wednesday.

Akaashi Keiji loved his job. It wasn't a paying job in the work force, but being the school's mascot came with its perks.

He was outgoing, energetic, and excitable; only because no one knew it was him inside the owl suit. He'd found it a month into his first year at Fukurodani High and had immediately gone to talk to the football coach about it. 

The coach had been surprised by Akaashi's interest and he tried to talk him out of it. No one else wanted the position because the suit was hot and heavy, but Akaashi refused to be swayed, insisting the he didn't mind the heat or weight of the suit and, when they coach couldn't convince him otherwise, he agreed to let him give it a try.

Akaashi had rocked it. He yelled, ran, jumped, and cheered the football team to victory at their first match. He knew exactly when to get the crowd fired up to encourage the players and how. The suit was his for good. 

His energy and excitement often left the coach wondering if it was really the same boy in the suit as the one that sat disinterested and quiet in his class, calming Bokuto Koutaro, the quarterback, when he got too rowdy.

The truth of it was that Akaashi was shy. He'd always been introverted, never really knowing how to converse with people because they all seemed to only comment on one thing: his far too pretty face. Distancing himself from people was the only answer he could find that worked. 

Being the mascot allowed him to be the outgoing introvert he truly was without anyone knowing and he couldn't have been happier. 

To help keep his secret, he didn't date at Fukurodani. There were plenty of attractive guys in his gym class, let alone the entire school, but Akaashi dated jocks and he wouldn't be able to attend their games. The pressure would be too much. He found his partner in the quarterback of Nekoma, Kuroo Tetsurou.

Dating at the rival school gave him the perfect excuse not to be at games. After all, he couldn't be caught cheering for the rival team. 

Kuroo accepted that, though he often made it clear that he was upset at the lack of visible support. He wanted Akaashi there and Akaashi didn't know it was just to show off how pretty he was. Occasionally, he would show up at practices and Kuroo would flaunt him like some new accessory, but Akaashi didn't think anything of it, simply pushing the man away when his kisses got too daring for public eye. 

There were times Akaashi wanted to break up with Kuroo, but he knew how stressed his college level classes made him and wanted to help with his stress relief. At times, Kuroo had pushed him further than he wanted to go, using the stress relief guilt trip to his advantage. 

It was why, when homecoming came around, Akaashi was terrified.


	2. Bokuto

Bokuto Koutaro only ever had eyes for football. He worked hard to become the quarterback of his high school's team and even harder to lead them to victory in almost every game, making Fukurodani a powerhouse. 

The one school that they truly struggled to beat was Nekoma. They played them every homecoming, as well as their practice matches and any other games they matched up on, but, for the first time, he wasn't worried about the homecoming game. 

It was because of their new mascot. Not only had the boy in the owl suit cheered the team to victory, but he'd also cheered his way into Bokuto's heart. 

Bokuto looked for the black and white feathered owl everytime he stepped out onto the field. He wanted to know who it was in that suit and intended to ask him out when - not if - they won the homecoming game. 

First, he'd have to suffer through another school day and Bokuto hated waiting.


	3. Akaashi

Fukurodani would play Nekoma homecoming night and they'd have a joint dance afterward. Akaashi told Kuroo that he would meet him at the dance that night.

"Why can't we just go together? You're going to watch the game, aren't you? No one will know which team you're cheering for. Are you afraid of being seen with me, Keiji?"

"That's not it. I'm just not really a fan of football to begin with."

"You know all the terms and plays. Don't give me that bullshit."

"I only know them for you. Besides, I have family things to take care of before the dance."

"You knew this was coming up. Why didn't you plan around it?"

"I'm sorry. I'll try to be there if I can."

"You better."


	4. Akaashi

The game played well into overtime with Akaashi nearly screaming himself hoarse. When Bokuto just barely managed ot push by the linebacker into the endzone, scoaring the final touchdown, the crowd erupted, spilling out of the stands and down onto the field. 

Akaashi was quick to slip away, hurrying toward the parking lot. No one noticed him, savefor the linebacker who'd failed to stop Bokuto at the end. They'd bumped into each other when the crowd thickened. 

That was how Akaashi saw the name and number on the back of his jersey: Taketora 4. He didn't see him following him off the field and racing to his own car while Akaashi hurried across the lot to his.

He was completely oblivious until he heard the tires screech and looked up into the headlights of the truck speeding toward him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I was being generous by giving you two chapters this update, but then I looked at how this chapter ended and realized how wrong I was.   
> Also, I'm uploading a new fic today that will have updates every Friday.


	5. Bokuto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Easter! I thought I'd update all my fics to celebrate the holiday.

The mascot disappeared from the field almost immediately after the game had been won. The crowd swept up Bokuto, hindering his search. 

Over the celebrating, they heard it; the squeeling of tired, glass shattering, the thunk-thunk of a body rolling over the car, the horn blaring.

Bokuto was one of the first to make it to the parking lot, clamping down on his tongue to stop the deranged shriek before it could come. The mascot head lay in the bushes some feet away and Bokuto couldn't believe who he saw lying in the mangled body of the suit, the car that hit him long gone.

Akaashi's pretty face had been banged up and was bleeding profoundly. It took three other players to hold Bokuto back from the scene. 

"Akaashi!" He couldn't believe it. The mascot he'd fallen in love with for always knowing exactly what to say to cheer him on was the same boy he'd over looked in gym class for his lack of interest. Bokuto felt so stupid for not figuring it out and now he may not have a chance to tell him how he felt.

The ambulance was there, paramedics loading him onto a stretcher and placing him into the back. Then it was screeching away as the police pushed everyone back to block off the scene for the investigation. 

As an officer passed him, bokuto grabbed his arm. "What hospital are they taking him to?"

The officer repeated the question into his radio. "Tokyo Center Hospital."

He barely managed to thank him before rushing off to his jeep. He had to get to Akaashi. He had to know that he was okay.


	6. Akaashi

When Akaashi woke the next day, he reached to stop the beeping of his alarm and instead felt the pull of the IV.

His eyes opened slowly in confusion, the pain meds the doctor had administered making him groggy. 

"Ah, he's awake! What do I do?"

"Relax, Yachi. Remember your training."

"Oh, right. Can you tell me your name, sir?" Akaashi's vision focused on the short, blonde nurse in front of him. She appeared panicky from nerves. It was clear that she was still in training, possibly just beginning. 

"Akaashi Keiji," he choked out and the dark-haired nurse held a cup of water for him while he drank.

"Mr. Akaashi, there was an accident. You're in the hospital. Do you remember what happened?"

He nodded, closing his eyes when the motion made him nauseous. "I was hit by a car after the game."

"It's good that you remember. You don't appear to be experiencing any memory loss." The dark-haired nurse took over. "I'll alert the doctor so that he can confirm it, but you might have a slight concussion. It will be a few minutes before he can come to check. If you need anything, my name is Shimizu. I'll be your attending. This is Yachi. She's an intern training with me. Don't hesitate to hit the call button. Also, try to stay awake."

"Thank you." They left and he laid his head back.

Akaashi didn't want to stay awake. He was tired and sore despite the pain meds. His leg ached and felt heavy, which made sense when he looked down and saw the cast. He groaned.  
Before he had blacked out, he saw the crowd that gathered. Everyone knew that it was him inside the mascot suit. 

Akaashi had an extremely hard decision to make.


	7. Bokuto

Bokuto recognized Nekoma's quarterback when he came strutting into the hospital. He barely looked Bokuto's way before slinking into Akaashi's room, a room that Bokuto hadn't found the courage to go into yet.

The door was left open, their conversation drifting into the hallway for him to hear. 

"Kuroo, you're here."

"I can't belive you, Keiji."

"What?"

"All that bullshit you told me about not being able to come watch my games when you were there everytime dressed as that stupid mascot and cheering for the other team. How could you do that to me?"

"I'm sorry-."

"Are you? I don't believe you. You wouldn't have done this to me if you were." The man was yelling and a nurse started down the hall. Bokuto could hear the beeping of the heart monitor eradicate. "You know how stressed I am with school, yet you still did this to me. How could-."

"Tetsurou," Akaashi interrupted. "I'm not going to be the mascot anymore. Everyone knows who I am. It's not the same. I'll be at all of your games from now on. I promise. Starting after I get released from the hospital."

Bokuto took a step forward to peek through the door when the talking stopped. Kuroo was leaning over the bed, pressing a very insistent kiss to Akaashi's lips. The nurse rolled her eyes and moved the help the patient in the next room. Something was wrong though. Kuroo's eyes were open, meeting Bokuto's through the doorway, and they were gloating.

It irked Bokuto and he left the hospital before he could do something he'd regret. Kuroo had Akaashi. He could hold him and kiss him whenever he liked, but he didn't deserve him. The scene made Bokuto's blood boil. Kuroo Tetsurou didn't love Akaashi. He was using him for his image.


	8. Akaashi

Kuroo's kiss was different. There was a possessiveness that Akaashi hadn't felt before, but he brushed it off as worry over the accident. 

"Tetsurou..."

"Hmm?" He was kissing down his jawline.

"About last night. It was no accident that I was hit. Taketora saw me leaving. He was driving the car."

Kuroo pulled away. "You're telling me that Taketora intentionally hit you and then made a bunch of noise to attract attention?"

Akaashi nodded. "It's easier to play it off as an accident than to deal with a hit and run. He hit me before he touched the horn. After that is still a little fuzzy. I think I blacked out after the horn, but then there were the lights, the crowd, and you, and the next thing I remember is waking up here."

"Don't overthink it. I'll take care of Taketora. You get your beauty rest so that you can come to my practices and games from now on." He smiled when Kuroo claimd his lips again and then he was gone, leaving Akaashi to wait for the doctor to clear him for sleep.


	9. Bokuto

Bokuto ran the perimeter of the hospital twice before he was able to calm down. He was still angry, but not fuming because of the advice Akaashi had given him in gym class: "If you can't calm down on your own, find another way to get the energy out."

He was finally able to slow to a walk when he saw Kuroo exit the hospital, catch sight of him, and cut across the parking lot.

"What's your business with Akaashi," he demanded when they were withing ear shot of each other.

"Hey, hey, hey. I'm simply a concerned classmate. The real question is: what do you want with him?"

"He's my boyfriend."

"Is he? I was under the impression that you thought him to be merely a trophy for you to showcase when it suits you because of how pretty he is."

"Believe me, I intend to show him off a lot more now that he isn't tied up cheering for the wrong team. Don't expect to win our next match."

Kuroo turned to leave, but paused at Bokuto's next words. "Do you love him?"

He looked over his shoulder, smirk smug on his face. "I see. The big, tough owl is jealous. I'll be honest with you since there's no way Keiji would believe you anyway. No, I don't love him. He's pretty, good in bed, and great for my image. Love isn't necessary for me to keep the relationship going, regardless of what he feels." He left then.

Bokuto's blood returned to a boil and he kicked himself into a run to burn the energy.


	10. Akaashi

Akaashi should have spent three days in the hospital, but he convinced the doctor to release him after the second. His mom said that she would be there that evening, so he spent the time learning to walk on the crutches they'd rented him.

Shimizu had left Yachi to assist him if he needed and she followed quietly as he maneuvered up and down the halls. He slowed his pace to match hers.

The cast hung heavy on his right leg and he stopped to rest it. 

"Isn't it best to rest and not overdue it?"

"Is it? You tell me."

"Oh, yes, it is. We should return to your room and you can practice more in a couple hours if your mom still hasn't arrived."

Akaashi felt bad that the poor girl was so nervous. He wanted to help her for however long he remained there, but his mom was waiting for him when he reached his room.   
"Keiji, I'm so glad you get to come home." She enveloped him in a hug and he leaned into her. 

"I'm ready to go. Can we?"

"Yes, of course. Your nurse brought me the discharge papers, so we're ready to go."

He followed her out, stopping at the desk to pay for his stay. A voice prevented him from stepping out the front doors, despite it not being directed at him.

"Excuse me, what happened to the patient in room 105?" The black and white streaked hair stood tall on the man's head. The nurse at the information desk pointed him toward the doors, toward Akaashi.

"He just checked out."

"Mom, I'll meet you in the car." She nodded and continued on without him. Bokuto caught up on the sidewalk outside and Akaashi glanced up at him. "Do you want something? You've been outside my room since I was admitted."

"I wanted to make sure that you're okay. I was worried about you, Akaashi."

"Why? Outside of gym, we don't know each other."

"But we do! You're the mascot of our school. It's only because of you that we won that game! It will be because of you that we win the next one-." 

"No."

"What?"

"No. I'm not the mascot anymore. It isn't the same if people know who I am, so I'm not going to do it anymore. I quit."

"You can't quit!"

"I just did. It's not your choice, Bokuto. You don't have a say in the matter. Just leave me alone, okay? Besides, you're bothering Kuroo and he doesnt need the stress." He walked away then, not letting the older man get a word in, but he didn't miss the hurt look on Bokuto's face. Why did it make his chest ache?


	11. Bokuto

Kuroo didn't know Akaashi was out of the hospital. Or, maybe he didn't care, but whatever the reason, seeing his rival with his arm around a man that wasn't his boyfriend - wasn't nearly as pretty as his boyfriend - pissed Bokuto off. 

Akaashi had told him to leave him alone, but how could Bokuto do that when Kuroo had the audacity to cheat on him. He had to tell him, but Kuroo caught his eye and winked. They both knew Akaashi wouldn't believe him.

His phone was out, snapping a photo before the pair disappeared. He'd need more than the one and he would get it. It may take time, but he would prove to Akaashi that Kuroo was no good for him, even if it wasn't himself that Akaashi ended up with. He wouldn't let the man he loved be used.


	12. Akaashi

Nekoma had practice and Akaashi convinced his mother to let him go. She wanted him to rest, but after four days of staying home, he was getting stir crazy. 

Akaashi hung back from the field, partially hidden by the cheer leaders until they finished their practice. As the coach called for them to hit the showers, he saw Kuroo head around behind the bleachers and began to follow. 

It took him longer to navigate the fifteen feet around the back of the bleachers, his crutches sinking into the wet ground and nearly making him fall several times, but it wasn't the ground that caused his crutch to slip when he rounded the corner.

The man was shorter than him with black-to-blonde ombre hair pulled back into a ponytail. He wore Nekoma's cheer uniform. Kuroo tugged the tie out of his hair as he kissed him, pressing him back against the bleachers, hands resting on the man's waist softer than they'd ever touched Akaashi. 

This can't be happening, he thought. It rang through his head repeatedly. This isn't happening. 

He turned to hurry away, crutch banging loudly against one of the metal beams. He didn't look back to find out if Kuroo had torn himself away from the man to see who made the sound.

Akaashi just wanted to get away from it.


	13. Bokuto

Akaashi's shocked face sent a pang through Bokuto's heart. He had seen the whole thing and as Akaashi rushed away from Kuroo and the man whose name he now knew was Kenma, he stepped up to cut him off.

"What are you doing here, Bokuto? I thought I told you to leave me alone."

"That was before you discovered Kuroo cheating. Did you tell him the same before running away?"

"We're still together."

"Why?"

"I'm sure he has a good reason for it, not that our relationship is any of our business. The 'stay away from me' rule still stands." He maneuvered around him. 

"He's cheating on you!"

Akaashi stopped and looked back at him. "And you're stalking me. Stop before I call the police."

He watched Akaashi hobble away until he felt the hand clasp on his shoulder and turned to meet the smirk. 

"Even seeing it first hand, he didn't believe you, did he? You should give up. I've got Keiji wrapped around my finger." Kuroo was gloating, slowing peeling away the layers of Bokuto's self control. 

He knocked Kuroo's hand from his shoulder. "Why does he still defend you?"

"I know what to say. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go do everything you'll never get to even dream of to him." He winked, jogging after Akaashi.

Bokuto grit his teeth at the image in his head.


	14. Akaashi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry my stories have been getting their updates late recently. I've been busy with the end of school and my con crunch at the moment, but I'll try to get them back on schedule.

Lean, but strong arms wrapped themselves around Akaashi, nearly causing him to drop the crutches. After a moment, he did, leaning back into the owner of the arms who pressed a kiss against him temple. 

"You weren't meant to see that," came the whisper in his ear, arms tightening to support his weight. 

"Who was he?"

"No one you have to worry about."

"Then why were you with him? Why did you kiss him?"

"Do you know how stressed I've been this past week, most of which you caused? Double practices since we lost the homecoming game, you in the hospital, your quarterback following you around like a lost, little puppy, extra homework in my college classes to prep for some big, important tests, a part time job where I work full time hours everything other week including this one. It's just so much and you weren't available to help me relieve it." His nose pressed behind Akaashi's ear, breath tickling his neck.

Akaashi shivered when he kissed there. He knew what Kuroo wanted. "I'm sorry." He felt horrible, guilty. It was his fault Kuroo was so stressed. It was because of him that Kuroo had cheated. He had to make it right.

Though he didn't feel up to the activity, he would give Kuroo what he wanted to make up for the trouble he had caused. 

"Let's go back to your place."


	15. Bokuto

Akaashi wasn't at school Friday and it drove Bokuto crazy. He'd been gone a week, told Bokuto to leave him alone twice, defended a boyfriend that had just been caught cheating, and called him a stalker to his face. 

The rest of the team did their best to boast him up, but when they lost the game that night, his mood dropped even further. Everyone was aware of his manic depression and how the smallest thing could get him down, though it usually wasn't so hard for him to bounce back.

He canceled plans for the weekend and skipped practice, hardly leaving his room. His parents scheduled a doctor's appointment.


	16. Akaashi

With his mom out of town on a business trip he had to fight her not to cancel and his dad working the whole time, Akaashi spent the weekend at Kuroo's. Seeing the numerous purplish-black spots scattered across his body made him happier than he could ever express. Kuroo only left marks when he was in a good mood.

By the time Sunday night came around, Akaashi was so sore he almost fell in the shower while trying to keep his cast dry. Kuroo wasn't helping. He was outside the curtain, telling jokes and making Akaashi laugh. When Akaashi did lose his balance and fell, Kuroo lifted him out and helped him dress.

They cuddled after that, sharing kisses and drifting off into sleep.


	17. Bokuto

Akaashi was back in class Monday, but Bokuto remained on the other side of the gym, gritting his teeth when the gym shorts slid up to reveal the hickeys on his thighs.

Then it was time to stretch and he couldn't avoid him any longer because the coach had paired them together. Akaashi wouldn't be able to do much of the stretching himself, but he was still to help Bokuto. 

Bokuto expected Akaashi to request a different partner, but he simply hobbled over, unsteady on the new walking boot and that alone improved Bokuto's mood a little.  
"I'm sorry I yelled at you Thursday."

The apology caught Akaashi off-guard. "What?"

"It's your relationship. I shouldn't have gotten involved."

"Oh, it's not on you. It's my fault. I put too much stress on him and wasn't there to help relieve it."

"That's bullshit. It's not your fault that he cheated. There's nothing you can do to make him cheat. What he told you is a victim statement; putting the blame on you to make him look innocent. How healthy can your relationship be if he convinces you to feel guilty for something you had no control over."

"What do you mean 'how healthy'?"

"I think your relationship is abusive."

"It can't be. He's always telling me that he loves me."

Their voices had dropped to whispers which drew more looks, but the conversation wasn't audible in the obnoxiously loud gym. 

"Abusive partners can still say 'I love you' and show affection the same as a healthy relationship. It doesn't make them any less abusive."

Akaashi shook his head. "I don't want to talk about this anymore."

Afraid to push his luck, Bokuto dropped the topic.


	18. Bokuto

Just that small talk with Akaashi improved Bokuto's mood, but his parents still insisted that he see the doctor about his mood swings. 

Doctor Sawamura was very forthcoming about the medicine he prescribed. Bokuto would have to miss football for a week to see how it affected him.


	19. Akaashi

Akaashi didn't understand why what Bokuto had said bothered him so much. It kept him up that night and his dad forced him to stay home and rest the next day. 

His relationship wasn't abusive. Kuroo loved him, didn't he?

Akaashi rolled over and buried his face in the pillow. He wasn't so sure anymore.

It wasn't what he wanted, but he made himself a promise: If he caught Kuroo cheating again, he would break up with him.


	20. Bokuto

Bokuto sat on the sidelines of the game that Friday, yelling from the bleachers. He missed having the mascot there and it showed that the team didn't play as well wihtout either of them. 

The cheerleaders worked hard to get the crowd fired up, but it wasn't the same.

The final whistle blew. They lost by two points.

"If I had just been able to play!" In the locker room, he yelled and ranted. "It's my fault. We could have won."

"Don't blame yourself. You needed the medicine, so it couldn't be helped. You'll be back for the next game and we'll win that one." Akinori Konoha attempted to cheer him up.  
"I wouldn't lie to him," came the unexpected voice. "It is his fault. You could have won if he'd been in play."

"Akaashi, he had-."

"To see how the medicine affected him. I know, but he should have done that in an off season or over a break and not right when you needed him most. You were already weaker without a mascot and it showed."

"You were watching?" Bokuto couldn't help the smile that spread over his face.

"Of course."

"Kuroo had a game."

"An away game at Nohebi Academy across the city. Too far for me right now." He paused. "I would have seen that person."

Akinori scrunched their eyebrows together. "That person?"

Bokuto dropped an arm around Akaashi's shoulders. "Let's go get ice cream."

Akaashi shrugged him off. "Not interested. Buy your teammates ice cream if you really feel like you 'made' them lose by not playing." He left and Bokuto cursed himself for letting his own words be used against him.

"Bro, I'm in so deep." Akinori patted his back.


	21. Akaashi

"Hey, Akaashi!" He's sure it was supposed to sound like his name , but it came out sounding garbled from the force of the screech. 

Regardless, he faced the man calling him. 

"What is it?"

"Are you sure you won't come get ice cream with the team?"

"I'm not sure if you've noticed, but I'm not a part of the team."

"Sure you are. We're nothing wihtout our mascot. Whether you're in the suit or not, that's you."

"I'm never getting back in that suit. There isn't even a suit to get in."

"Come on, 'Kaashi. What are you afraid of? Enjoying spending time with us?"

"I haven't got a ride."

"I'll drive you home after."

He sighed in defeat. "Alright."

His stomach flipped at Bokuto's grin.


	22. Bokuto

Vanilla cone with a chocolate syrup swirl. Bokuto would remember that. It was Akaashi's favorite and he ate two of them before dropping his head on the table.

The ice cream parlor was empty, save for them. It was closed at midnight, after all. They were only allowed in because Wataru Onaga's uncle owned it. 

The half-eaten third cone in Akaashi's hand was pushed towards Bokuto. "I can't. I shouldn't have tried."

He laughed and took it. "Did you really think you could eat as much as us?"

"No, but I was gonna try."

"So, you don't want the rest of this?" He shook his head and Bokuto sunk his teeth into it for a bite.

"That's painful. How do you bite ice cream?"

"You just do it? It doesn't hurt." The cone was gone in two more bites with Akaashi staring at him in disgust. 

"Your teeth must hate you." Akaashi reached up and wiped the ice creams from his top lip. Bokuto caught his hand.

"No stealing."

"It was mine to begin with." He let him pull his hand away and lick it off.

Never had he wanted to kiss Akaashi as bad as he had now, but his teammates were there, joking and stealing away his attention, and he had a boyfriend - a crappy boyfriend who was probably cheating on him again, but a boyfriend nonetheless.

So Bokuto peeled his attention from the boy beside him to look at the one jabbing an elbow into his side.

Haruki Komi leaned down to whisper in his ear. "He's being pretty friendly for someone who wanted nothing to do with you."

The grin stretched wide across his face and he had to keep from shouting.


	23. Akaashi

The drive home was awkward. Bokuto babbled while Akaashi gave directions. It wasn't his normal babble though. Akaashi could tell that he was nervous about something, but he couldn't figure out what.

He didn't get out immediately after Bokuto pulled into his driveway. Bokuto was still rambling while Akaashi stared at the red truck on the curb.

At the moment, Kuroo didn't know who was driving the white jeep, but he would when Akaashi opened the door. 

"Back out. Make it look like you were just turning around."

"What, why?"

"Just do it."

Kuroo was already suspicious, walking towards the vehicle when Bokuto complied. A streetlight illuminated the cab as they continued down the street. 

Around the corner, he made Bokuto stop.

"Are you going to tell me why we just did that? Why are you getting out?" The hand on his arm was firm, but gentle. 

"We aren't at either of the school or a hospital. Tetsurou won't be as civil as the last couple times you saw him."

"But your leg... You're still hurt."

"The only thing hurting me right now is you. Let go." He pulled his arm free and slid out. His leg hurt, but not as much as the look on Bokuto's face.


	24. Akaashi

Kuroo met him two houses down, pushing him back into the telephone pole with a rough kiss. Akaashi's lungs had started to burn by the time he pulled away. 

"You're mine, Keiji. When you're at school and can't avoid it, I understand you being around him, but outside of that, I never want to see you with Bokuto Koutaro. Especially when you aren't answering my calls or texts."

It was the first time Akaashi had ever been scared of Kuroo. The look in his eyes, the growl in his voice, the way his fingers dug into Akaashi's biceps where the grasp had been kind before.

"My phone died, Tetsu. He just gave me a ride home."

"Really? Then where were you for the past four hours? We had a date. It's two a.m."

"It's a long walk from the school."

"You watched their game?"

"They lost."

"That doesn't make it better."

"I'm sorry."

"No you're not, but you will be." His hand closed on Akaashi's wrist, yanking him towards the house faster that Akaashi was capable. He stumbled and tripped, boot catching on cracks in the sidewalk. His leg was screaming in protest.

"Kuroo, slow down. It hurts." He pulled his wrist free, leaning on the fence. "I'm too tired tonight, Tetsurou. Please."

"You owe me, Keiji. Unless you just planned on standing me up."

"No! I didn't want to do that."

"Then come on."

"I'm so tired."

"I can't believe you're doing this to me. You're being so mean and just adding to my stress. What a horrible boyfriend you're being." He turned his back to him.

limped to him and threw his arms around his neck. "I'm sorry. I'll do it. Just carry me, okay?"

Kuroo responded by picking him up, the pressure on his leg disappearing. He sighed and leaned into him, a sick feeling settling in the pit of his stomach.


	25. Bokuto

Bokuto didn't hear from Akaashi the rest of the weekend and the boy did everything he could to avoid him at school on Monday. As soon as the bell signaling the beginning of gym class rang on Tuesday, Akaashi went to the coach and asked to go to the nurse. 

"You're limping pretty bad."

"I was too active over the weekend."

"Bokuto," the coach called and he jogged over. "Walk Akaashi to the nurse. Let him use you as a crutch to take some weight off that leg."

"It's alright. I can walk myself." The coach was already gone, yelling instructions to the rest of the class.

"Don't worry, Akaashi. I got you."

"I'm fine alone." Bokuto followed him out of the gym anyway.

Despite the heat of the early fall, Akaashi wore long sleeves and pants. He was clearly overheating, his movements sluggish. His boot dragged the ground with each step. Up close, Bokuto could see the bags under his eyes; dark, deep-set half circles that betrayed his exhaustion. He wasn't any less pretty, but it was unnerving to see him like that. Akaashi wiped the sweat from his face, breath laboring. 

"Take it off."

"What?"

"Take off your shirt. You're going to pass out." He reached to pull it off for him, but Akaashi held it down. 

"I'm alright."

"You're overheating." He reached for the shirt again, overpowering Akaashi when he fought him.

"No, stop it." He did, but only when he saw the bruises lining his abdomen.

"Did Kuroo do this to you?" They weren't like the last time. There were no teeth marks in these. The purplish-black marks were in the shape of fingers. Bokuto dropped the hem of the shirt to pull at the top of the turtleneck.

Akaashi shoved his hand away. "It's none of your concern."

Bokuto was angry. "It's everyone's concern! He's abusing you." His voice echoed through the empty halls.

"Go back to class, Bokuto. Don't meddle in my relationship." Akaashi was shaking as he started away, not making it more than ten steps before he collapsed.

Bokuto barely caught him before his head hit the cement. Lifting him up, he carried him to the nurse.


	26. Akaashi

The nurse and Akaashi's parents had flipped upon seeing the bruises, but on top of that, he'd been grounded from seeing Kuroo for the rest of the month. The fracture in his leg had been jostled and the doctor had had to reset it. 

His parents kept him home the next week. He was aware of Bokuto bringing by his homework and asking how he was, but he never got up to meet him. In fact, he only left his room to eat or shower.

He was upset to be back on crutches and refused to move around with them.

"Keiji, dinner!"

"I'll be out in a minute!" He watched Bokuto walk up the driveway to the front door.

"Now," his mom called. Reluctantly, he grabbed his crutches and made his way to the kitchen. 

The knock on the door came as he hurried through the living room. 

"Keiji, would you answer that?" His parents were already sitting and he scowled.

He didn't want to see Bokuto, much less talk to him, but he opened the door anyway. 

"Akaashi!" Bokuto wrapped him in a giant hug. "It's so good to see you."

"Bokuto, what are you doing here? It's Saturday. There's no homework to bring."

"Keiji, don't be rude. He's been helping you despite your constant refusal to speak or see him, so I invited him to dinner to thank him. Let him in."

Akaashi gaped at his mom, but he didn't fight it. He backed out of the way and Bokuto shut the door behind him, following Akaashi to the kitchen. 

He watched as Bokuto gawked at the two rooms he passed through. His excitement was barely containable and everyone could tell, but he managed to behave through dinner. 

As much as Akaashi had told himself that he didn't want to see Bokuto, he felt as though a weight had been lifted off his chest the moment they started talking. 

"How did the game go?"

Bokuto beamed. "We won, but only just. We'd still do better if we had you there."

"There's no mascot suit."

"Coach said that the new one comes in next week. Once you get healed, you could be right back in it."

"Everyone knows it was me. The mascot is supposed to be secret."

"No one is going to care about that. We need you out there."

His parents had long since left the table and Akaashi struggled to get his plate to the sink without dropping it. "I'll think about it." The fork clattering across the floor made him frown.

Bokuto picked it up and took the plate, placing it and his own in the sink.

Akaashi didn't say a word as they moved to his room. He threw the crutches down by the door and collapsed on the bed. They were exhausting to use and they hurt. When Bokuto sat, he threw his legs across his lap.

After a moment, he sat up. "Why are you so nice to me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I've been mean, and shut you out, and all, but yelled at you, but you still bring me my homework and want to see me. I don't know how you do it? I couldn't be nice to someone who is so mean to me."

"But you are. Being nice, I mean. Kuroo treats you so horrible, but you're still so nice to him."

"How do you do it?" He ignored the comment. Kuroo was just stressed was all. He hadn't meant to hurt Akaashi.

Deep down, Akaashi knew it wasn't true, but he loved Kuroo. How could he leave him?"

"I'd do anything for the people I love." Bokuto met Akaashi's eyes, hands resting on his legs.

He blushed, averting his eyes. "Don't say things like that."


	27. Bokuto

Akaashi fell asleep before Bokuto could leave and he didn't want to risk waking him by moving his feet.

So, as gently as he could, he maneuvered into a laying position and fell asleep next to him


	28. Akaashi

When the two woke the next morning, it was face to face. Akaashi moved a lot in his sleep, ending on the other end where Bokuto, sleeping almost completely still, caught and held him.

Akaashi woke second, opening his eyes to stare into gold ones. 

"You're still here?"

"I couldn't leave." He pointed down at their feet where Akaashi had managed to tangle their feet together. 

Akaashi pulled them away and sat up. "Oh, I thought I broke the habit. Kuroo hates when I do that. I guess he just frees himself now. Sorry."

"Kuroo hates that you cuddle in your sleep."

Akaashi nodded. "Yeah, he says it's annoying and too hot."

"How long have you been with him?"

"I think it's almost four years now. We met in junior high and started dating halfway through my junior year. December will make it four."

"You've been with him that long?"

"Mmhmm, and now I can't see him for another week in a half. So I'm stuck in this house until I start back at school and then it's just school and home."

"Are you not allowed to go out?"

"I am, but not with him and I don't go out with anyone else."

"I'm not doing anything today. Lets go do something!"

"Kuroo doesn't want me to hang out with you."

"Is he your boyfriend or your owner?"

"Boyfriend." 

"Then he can't control who you're friend's with. Come on. I'm going to run home and change and then I'll be back to pick you up."

Akaashi just couldn't say no.


	29. Bokuto

Bokuto couldn't believe Akaashi had agreed.

They went to the mall, saw the sequel of a movie that Akaashi had a poster of, talked about how lame it was compared to the first, and changed to the topic of where to eat.

"I'm allergic to garlic, so we can't do Italian."

"What are you? A vampire?"

"No, I'm not pale enough."

Bokuto roared with laughter, his heart skipping a beat at Akaashi's smile. He hadn't expected snarky come backs and jokes, but the surprise was pleasant.

"Okay, what about Thai?"

"Can't we just go for sushi?"

"I don't like fish."

"Ramen? Kabobs?"

"Hey, now we're talking."

"Do you know where a restaurant that serves either of those is?"

"Yeah, this way."

He pushed their way through the crowd toward the restaurant, turning quickly when he saw two familiar people. "Actually, I think it's..," he tried to divert Akaashi's attention, but it was too late. He'd already spotted them.

"He's... Is that..?"

"Daishou Suguru, quarterback at Nohebi."

The man in question had his arms locked around Kuroo's neck, tongue snaking its way down his throat.

"Tetsu always did like his tonsils tickled," came the snide remark beside him and Bokuto almost choked trying to hold back his laugh.

"Are you okay? I can take you home."

"No, I'm not okay, but I don't want to go home. Not yet. I made myself a promise and... I have to keep it." He started toward them.


	30. Akaashi

Kuroo jolted away from Daishou when a crutch jammed into his ribs. He faced Akaashi, ready to yell until he saw who it was.

"Keiji, what are you doing here?"

"You can't blame stress, Tetsurou. I know you already passed all your tests. Why are you cheating on me again?"

"I thought you said your relationship was an open one." Daishou leaned back against the wall, looking Akaashi over from head to toe. 

"You got boring, 'Kaashi. Dating around is much more interesting, but you're something I can fall back on."

"Was. I was something you could fall back on, but I don't deserve this, Kuroo! I have always been there for you. For three and a half years I let you do whatever you wanted because I thought that it would help you. I thought you loved me." His voice broke on a sob. Hot tears pooled in his eyes.

A glance at Daishou. "What do you mean 'was'?"

"I mean..." He shook, but met Kuroo's eyes as he answered. "We're over, Kuroo. I can't be with someone who doesn't love me back."

The smile disappeared from his face. "Are you breaking up with me?"

"Yes."

A hand caught Kuroo's fist before it could make contact with Akaashi's face. He hadn't even had time to register that the punch had been thrown. 

Daishou gave Kuroo a push. "Hey, bro, even I know that's not cool."

"I should have known you'd be with him. Owls like to stick together."

"You're right. We do." The steely expression on Bokuto's face sent a shiver down Akaashi's spine. He would hate to be on the receiving end. "Let me tell you something. You are never going to lay another finger on Akaashi again. Got it, bro?"

Akaashi felt crushed between the two. Bokuto towered over his left shoulder, still grasping Kuroo's fist. The tension was thick as they stared each other down. 

Slowly, he slipped from between them and out of Kuroo's reach. 

"Bokuto, let's just go."

The man nodded, releasing Kuroo and backing away. He returned to Akaashi's side and they began toward the parking lot under Kuroo's glare.


	31. Bokuto

The silence was killing Bokuto, but more than that were Akaashi's muffled sobs as he tried to fight back the tears.

They were halfway to his house when Bokuto couldn't stand it anymore. He pulled over, unbuckling them and tugging Akaashi into his lap. At first, he resisted, until Bokuto tightened his arms around him. 

They sat there for twenty minutes while Akaashi cried it out. Even after the tears stopped, they sat there. Bokuto rubbed circles into Akaashi's back, chin resting on his hair. Akaashi leaned against his shoulder, hands gripping the fabric of his shirt.

At some point, Akaashi wiped his face and slid back into his own seat.

Bokuto started driving again, turning on the radio to fill the silence.


	32. Bokuto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry my updates haven't been on schedule. Some things came up in my personal life but I'm going to do my best to fix that.

Bokuto narrowed his eyes when he saw Kuroo at the gates of Fukurodani on Monday morning.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to Keiji. It has nothing to do with you."

"It does have something to do with me."

"Because you're in love with him?"

"Because I'm his friend!"

"Is that so? Tell me, does he know how you feel? Do you really think he'll stick around when he finds out?" A small crowd had gathered, anticipating a fight. "It's simple, Bokuto. You're not Akaashi's type. It's only a matter of time until he comes running back to me. He'll never love you."

A hand on Bokuto's arm stopped him from throwing a punch.

"Go away, Kuroo," Akaashi mumbled. "You're not wanted here."

"Keiji, babe," Kuroo started.

"I'm not your babe. Leave."

The rest of the football team gathered behind them now; a slient support system that let Akaashi stand taller. Bokuto smiled at the change.

Kuroo wasn't stupid. He knew he was outnumbered and that this battle was over. He had lost.

"Fine, but this isn't over." He spun on his heel, stalking off.

Bokuto felt a hand in his. Akaashi squeezed it, then hurried inside the gates as the late bell rang.


	33. Akaashi

It hurt to see Kuroo, but considerably less than Akaashi had thought. He gave Bokuto's hand a squeeze. It was as much to reassure himself as it was to calm Bokuto down.

When the late bell rang, he rushed inside as fat as he could on the crutches.

It bothered him that Kuroo thought he knew Akaashi's type when Akaashi didn't even know it himself. He'd only ever dated Kuroo, so how was he supposed to have a type?

It did piss him off that Kuroo told Bokuto that he would come back. He didn't know highschool without Kuroo, but he thought it might be nice to not have to ask permission before doing everything and, while he missed being with him, he wasn't sure he wanted him back.


	34. Bokuto

The next couple weeks, Bokuto hung out with Akaashi as much as he could, but the coach added more practices to make up for the growing number of losses.

Akaashi attended practices as much as his parents would let him. The other players teased Bokuto about it when he wasn't there.

Tatsuki Washio dropped an arm over his shoulder. "Are you ever going to ask him out? You're basically dating already."

"I don't know if he likes me, or if he's over Kuroo."

"Trust me, he likes you."

"Akaashi's my best friend, I don't want to ruin that."

The two of you dating is not going to be any different than it is now, except that you might kiss every once in a while. Or do more," he added with a suggestive wink.

Bokuto laughed. "I just need to know for sure that it's not going to drive him away."

Washio rolled his eyes. "For being the quarterback of the Fukurodani owls, you really are a big chicken."


	35. Akaashi

Kuroo didn't try to see Akaashi again for the rest of the month and, despite the numerous texts he received, Akaashi couldn't have been happier. It was surprisingly easy to move on from him.

Akaashi spent most of his time with Bokuto. He admired him for his strength, for the way he had handled Akaashi's situation and helped him through it. It was impossible not to feel safe with Bokuto and slowly, slowly, he felt the crush form.

Bokuto was attractive, kind, sweet, and a little obnoxious, but he calmed down easy enough. Akaashi talked to the other players about him when he wasn't around, specifically about his biceps.

He knew Bokuto liked him, but Akaashi was afraid to jump into another relationship, so he kept quiet, leaning close to him any chance he got.


	36. Bokuto

"Hey, isn't Akaashi supposed to be at the match?"

"He said he was going to come after his doctor's appointment," Bokuto replied as they stretched.

"You're sure he's going to come? We are playing Nohebi. Kuroo might show up."

"Coach talked to Nekoma's coach about what happened. Kuroo keeps texting Akaashi so he's been suspended from playing Fukurodani for the rest of the quarter and is supposed to stay away from the academy. He had it coming."

"That doesn't concern you though? There's nothing actually keeping him away and now you can't keep an eye on him during the games. If Akaashi is watching in the stands..."

"Should I text him and tell him not to come?"

"You left your phone in the locker room. We're just going to have to hope."


	37. Akaashi

Akaashi never made it to the game, much as he wanted to. He saw Kuroo in the parking lot immediately after his mom drove away and spent the next hour walking home. When he got there, his mom told him that he was avoiding his problems, but he thought that he was just avoiding problems in general.

There was simply no way that he could face Kuroo without Bokuto or one of the other players there. It was clear that he'd be overpowered.

Texting Bokuto just left him waiting on a repy he wouldn't get for a while and Akaashi fell asleep waiting.

When he woke, it was to Bokuto shaking him.

"Bokuto, what-?"

"Let's go out an dmeet the rest of the team. We won and we want to celebrate."

Rubbing his eyes, he yawned. "You need me because?"

"You're part of the team and you belong with me."

"I don't want to go. I'd rather sleep." He rolled over, burying his face in a pillow.

"Akaashi," he hear just before Bokuto's weight crushed him.

"You're crushing me." To himself he admitted that it felt nice.

"Get up."

"I can't. You're laying on me."

"Are you going to get up if I move?"

"Maybe."

"The team is waiting for us."

"Then go."

"I didn't want to have to do this." Bokuto's weight disappeared. Stong arms slipped under Akaashi, lifting him up with ease and carrying him out to the car. His face had flushed a bright red by the time Bokuto sat him in the passenger seat.

"Since I have no choice, I'm going to need my crutches and my house key."

"I could just carry you everywhere."

"As tempting as that is, it's less embarrassing if I just walk."

"It's embarrassing for me to carry you?"

Akaashi averted his eyes, cheeks stilll tinted pink. "We're not dating so it is a little." He was grateful when he saw the door open and his dad emerged with his things before Bokuto could respond.

The man took them and placed the crutches in the back, handing the keys up to Akaashi.

"Don't get home too late, Keiji. Your mother and I have an early day tomorrow and you aren't exactly quiet on those crutches."

"We'll probably be out late. He can stay over tonight."

"That works for me," his dad said, raising a hand in a wave. "See you Sunday night, Keiji."

"W-wait, don't I get a say?"

"Nope!"

Hopping in, Bokuto started the car and they drove off.

Akaashi would be spending the night at Bokuto's. He watched him out of the corner of his eye, a nervous smile on his lips.


	38. Bokuto

Bokuto was so excited he thought he might throw up. Akaashi's parents had agreed to let Akaashi stay over.

They liked him. Akaashi had mentioned it, but was it enough to let him dat their son after his last boyfriend? Bokuto didn't know and he was afraid to ask.

It didn't matter though. The friendship they had was enough for now. He wouldn't ruin that.


	39. Akaashi

It wasn't just the guys at dinner that night. Akaashi had really only talked to two of the cheerleaders and they joined him at the table when Bokuto took off.

Yukie Shirofuko and Kaori Suzumeda each stole a couple bites off his plate which he pushed toward them.

"How does he have so much energy?" Kaori leaned on the table, watching Bokuto interact with the other players.

Yukie shook her head, answering, "who knows, but it wears me out just watching him."

Akaashi turned to look at him, feeling a pang of jealousy as another cheerleader touched Bokuto's arm. The smile on her face was clearly flirty, but the words of their conversation were lost in the noise of the restaurant.

"Don't worry about her. She's new, but everyone knows he's only got eyes for you." Akaashi blushed involuntarily and looked back at Yukie, but she just waved him on and leaned her head on her hand. "Go on. She needs to learn sooner or later and it's about time one of you makes a move."

She shared a look with Kaori as he pulled his crutches up to hobble his way through the crowd to him. Someone moved their foot to stand, knocking a crutch out of Akaashi's hand and him off balance. In his panic, he dropped the other one to latch onto Bokuto's arm

Bokuto steadied him, taking the crutches from the player who picked them up. "Sorry, Akaashi. I didn't see you there."

"It's alright." He turned back to Bokuto who was ignoring the girl as she tried to reclaim his attention. His eyes flicked to her for a moment, then rested on Bokuto. "Can we go? I'm tired." He was still leaning on him, though it was more than he actually needed to.

She glared at him, but Bokuto didn't notice. "Of course!"

The goodbyes chorused as they made their way out to the car.

"Why did she give you that look?" The question came as soon as they were safely in the car.

"She was flirting with you and I took your attention away. I didn't think you'd noticed."

"How could I not? She didn't try to hide it."

"I'm not worried about it."

"I am. You come first, 'Kaashi. Always."


	40. Bokuto

Akaashi didn't attempt to conceal his amazement that Bokuto all but lived alone. His room had once been a rather large storage building detached from the rest of the house. It hadn't been too hard to convince his parents to let him convert it into his room when he started having the football team stay over in junior high. 

"You can take the bed. I'll sleep on the couch."

"You will not. It's your house."

Bokuto wasn't about to give in. "Your leg is hurt, so take the bed." It was clear that Akaashi wasn't going to cave either, but the younger man changed the subject instead of fighting.

"I don't have any clothes."

"You can borrow some!" Digging through his dresser, he tossed him an old practice shirt from his first year at Fukurodani and a pair of sweats. "Hopefully these will fit."

Akaashi dropped a crutch to catch the shirt and abandoned the sweats. They landed in a crumpled heap on the floor.

"Oops, sorry. You can change here. I'll change in the bathroom."

As he closed the door between them, he let out a breath. Akaashi was spending the night in his room, wearing his clothes, and sleeping in his bed and they weren't even dating. It was all so overwhelmingly frustating for Bokuto, but he would get through it. Bokuto wasn't Kuroo. He would never force Akaashi to do anything he didn't want. 

Except take the bed tonight.

He opted for sweatpants of his own and a fairly worn out muscle shirt. Brushing his teeth, he glanced at his retainer, but decided he wasn't ready to admit to his elementary school days with braces.

Waiting a couple minutes more to make sure Akaashi had enough time to change, he opened the door and came back into the main room. Akaashi had made himself comfortable on the couch in just the shirt - which hung on him like a dress - and his boxers.

"I told you that you're taking the bed."

"I'm not."

"I'll make you."

"You can't." 

Before he could stop him, Bokuto scooped up Akaashi, carrying him to the bed, but tripping over the sweatpants he had tossed earlier. They fell, Bokuto just barely managing to not land on Akaashi who had squeezed his eyes shut until he felt the soft bounce of the bed.

Neither of them moved for a moment; Bokuto half on the bed, leaning over Akaashi, staring at each other. Before Bokuto could stand, Akaashi grabbed the strap of his shirt and pushed himself up with an elbow, closing the gap between them.


	41. Akaashi

Bokuto was so close, hovering above him with nothing except that stupid muscle shirt that showed off his toned biceps. He couldn't believe he was doing this, but he didn't want to stop either.

Akaashi propped himself up on an elbow, grabbing the strap of the shirt to hold Bokuto there while he brushed his lips gently across the other man's.

Bokuto only hesitated a second before dropping his head down into the kiss. His hands tightened on the comforter on either side of Akaashi. He knew it was taking all Bokuto had not to touch him. He was stiff, rigid, but Akaashi only wanted him to relax. 

He slid his hand down an arm, then back up and around his neck. Their eyes - which had been closed until then - met as their lips parted. Bokuto didn't move, but Akaashi slid over to make room for him. 

"You're not sleeping on the couch."

As expected, Bokuto exploded.


	42. Bokuto

Bokuto's lips crushed into Akaashi's again and again, his hands sliding down his arms, up his legs until Akaashi tapped his hand to signal how far he would let him go. He never once questioned it or tried to go past the boundaries that were set because each kiss was returned and Akaashi's hands switched continuously from smoothing over sculpted muscles on his arms and back to playing in what had become a tangled mess of Bokuto's hair.

They spent quite some time like that until Akaashi pulled away, turning his head as Bokuto leaned in for another kiss and Bokuto stopped.

Was Akaashi crying? He shook, face turned away so Bokuto couldn't see, one hand covering and the other pressed against Bokuto's chest. He'd been so careful, making sure that his grip wasn't too hard or that he didn't jostle his leg too much, pulling away often enough for them to catch their breath, but always searching his eyes for some clue that he was doing anything wrong. They'd been open, and clear, and willing, urging him to continue, begging for another kiss.

No, the sound coming from Akaashi was not crying, but laughter that he was trying to muffle. Specifically, the adorable snorts that interrupted the otherwise steady sound.

Bokuto took the hand from his chest and kissed its palm. "Keiji, why are you laughing?"

It took a moment more to suppress the laughter. "I just never knew that anything could feel like this." Bokuto wasn't sure if that was a good thing, but then Akaashi turned to face him and the love in his eyes couldn't have been more obvious.


	43. Akaashi

Bokuto was like a heater and, despite the chill of the early November air, Akaashi was sweating when he woke, still wrapped in Bokuto's arms.

He pulled away, careful not to wake him and slid to the edge of the bed, glaring at the crutches on the other side of the room. It would be so easy for him to go back to sleep next to Bokuto. If his phone hadn't gone off, he wouldn't even have woken up for another hour or so, but there across the room the light blinked to indicate a message.

So he hopped on his good leg to his phone, leaning on furniture for support until he could collapse on the couch. 

The good feeling left when he checked the messages. Most were from Kuroo, saying how much he missed him and threatening him for an answer. All left a horrible feeling to settle in the pit of his stomach, but he ignored them to focus on the messages from his dad.

Where are you?  You're going to be late for your physical therapy.

Call me. 

As soon as he hit the call button, the screen went black. The battery was dead. 

Hoping Bokuto wouldn't mind, he grabbed the other man's phone to make his call, stopping to stare at the background image. He remembered very clearly the day Bokuto had taken the selfie with him as the mascot and couldn't fight the smile it brought to his lips. 

Finally, Akaashi called his dad and gave him the address. He dressed in his own clothes and started for the door, pausing to look back at the sleeping man. 

Akaashi hated leaving without saying anything, but he hated even more to wake him. A glance at Bokuto's desk and his mind was made.


	44. Bokuto

Bokuto was alone when he woke and he almost believed that he had dreamt the events from the night before until he saw the shirt folded on the couch. Akaashi had left without saying goodbye.

With a sigh, Bokuto picked up the shirt, almost missing the note that fluttered to the ground. 

It read: call me tonight?

His heart flooded with joy.


	45. Akaashi

Things were easy for Akaashi and Bokuto. Kuroo still texted, but Akaashi found it easier to ignore him, even blocking his number after a couple weeks. 

While the pair grew closer, nothing really changed with Bokuto's behavior. Though the whole team was aware of the two dating, there had been no formal announcement made about it. Bokuto was upset when Akaashi couldn't attend practices or games, but her never once was angry or aggressive about it. 

Before Akaashi knew it, they were a quarter of the way into second semester. He was walking again - without any assistance - and actually considering donning the owl suit one more time just to finish out the year. Bokuto didn't know. Akaashi wanted to surprise him if he decided to go through with it. When the physical therapist gave the all clear, he would talk to the coach.

Before that was the final match against Nekoma.


	46. Bokuto

Akaashi had barely said a word all day - which wasn't unusual. He buzzed with anxiety, however, bouncing his leg with such intensity in the gym that the coach had asked him to step outside. 

Bokuto knew the reason. Akaashi wanted to talk to Kuroo after the game, and he fully supported his boyfriend on that. 

Kuroo had been a huge part of Akaashi's life - both positively and negatively - for a long time and it had been hard on him to have such a big change so quickly. Sure their relationship had been abusive, but if they could have some sort of friendship between them that was at least semi-healthy, it would be beneficial. Wouldn't it?

Bokuto knew that Akaashi had to at least try. Maybe it would finally give him some closure so he could put his mind to rest.


	47. Akaashi

Fukurodani lost the game, but it had been planned that way. The team made a wordless agreement to put Kuroo in a good mood before Akaashi tried to talk to him and letting him beat them was the easiest way they knew how. 

It must have worked because he was whistling as he made his way through the parking lot. The smirk on his face faltered when he saw the raven-haired boy sitting on the tailgate of his beat-up old pickup. 

"Akaashi?"

He gave a small, nervous smile as he answered. "Hi, Kuroo. Can we talk?"

Kuroo shoved a hand through his hair, brushing his stubborn messy bangs out of his eyes. "Uh, yeah. Of course we can. As long as your protection detail isn't going to show up out of nowhere and attack me."

Akaashi laughed and Kuroo relaxed. "They won't attack you. I told the team I wanted to talk to you and tie up loose ends, so they'll be staying away unless I need help."

"You sound like you're doing good. Let's go get dinner. I'm hungry after that game. You can meet me at the diner?"

"Do you mind if I ride with you? Kou picked me up this morning so I don't have my car."

"Yeah, that's fine." Akaashi noted the careful distance Kuroo kept between them. Even as he unlocked the truck and held the door for him, Kuroo stood as far back as he could, avoiding contact. Inside the truck, he squished himself against the driver door, but Akaashi sat normally on the passenger side. 

The space between them felt awkward, tense. Akaashi had never realized how physical their relationship had been until then. 

Akaashi laid a hand on his arm, refusing the move it when he flinched. "You should relax. I'm not luring you into a trap. I really do want to talk to you."

Kuroo exhaled slowly, his eyes not leaving the road. "Does he treat you right?"

"Yes."

"Obviously he treatsyou better than I did, though that isn't hard." He twisted his arm up to catch Akaashi's hand. "I know what I did was wrong and I won't apologize for it yet because I'm not quite able to push that much pride aside." He gave his hand a small squeeze. "After you left, everything fell apart and it's not your fault at all. Don't think I'm trying to put this on you like I used to, but you did have a part in it. My grades dropped and I almost flunked out. I was benched for six games until I had C's and we lost just about every one. Daishou found someone he was serious about and Kenma wanted something serious or nothing at all.

"I was alone for a bit and started getting depressed, so my parents made me start counseling. It's helped a lot and I'm better now. Not one hundred percent, but better."  
Kuroo had stopped driving. 

"Kuroo, I've missed you. Not as a boyfriend, but as my friend. I miss hanging out with you and going to the mall and all the non-date things we used to do. You were my best friend before we got together and I want that back."

With a sigh, Kuroo pulled his hand away. "I miss you too, Keiji, but - while you may be ready to have me back in your life - I'm not ready to have you in mine. I'm sorry, but I just can't be around you yet. I need you to understand that."

"I do understand."

"Good. Is there anything else you wanted to talk about?" He shook his head. "Then will you please get out of my truck before I do something we'll both regret?"

Akaashi slid out, noticing for the first time that they were parked at his house and not at the diner. With a sad smile, he watched Kuroo disappear down the road, taking some of the weight on his shoulders with him as he went.


	48. Bokuto

Akaashi was upset, spending the entire weekend at Bokuto's. When school came around on Monday, Bokuto had to haul his boyfriend out of bed. 

"I don't want to go today," he complained, dressing.

"Your parents are picking you up for your last therapy session and I'll be in trouble if you aren't there. Do you want your dad to kill me?"

Akaashi wrapped his arms around Bokuto's waist. "Of course not. I'd miss you too much."

He looked prettier than ever when he was tired, the slight shadow under his eyes adding to his allure. Bokuto wanted nothing more than to curl back up with him so he could try to get some more sleep as he hadn't slept very well that weekend, but he knew that wasn't an option. 

"Then let's go!" He scooped up the shorter man and tossed him over his shoulder, carrying him out to his jeep.


	49. Akaashi

The months leading up to graduation passed quickly, spring break was a blur, but prom was a night Akaashi would never forget. He'd been upset to learn that the new mascot suit wasn't in the budget for the year, but the cheer squad gave him a position with them to finish off the year.

Still, Akaashi wasn't ready when graduation day rolled around. He found a seat in the back of the auditorium, tears streaming down his face as he watched most of the football team walk across the stage. As the ceremony came to an end and the crowd spilled outside onto the field, he elbowed his way into Bokuto's arms, crying into his gown. 

Bokuto scooped him up to hold him closer, pressing kisses into ink black hair. 

"I love you. I love you so much. Why do you have to leave?"

"Keiji, we have an entire summer to be together before I go to college," Bokuto had reasoned before the tears began flowing and it was Akaashi's turn to comfort him.


	50. Bokuto

Summer was over far too soon. Bokuto tucked the final box into his jeep and turned to say his goodbyes.

"Congratulations, Koutaro. Don't forget to call every once in a while. Do your laundry at least once a week and make sure you don't skip meals. Also-."

"Honey."

Bokuto hugged his mom tightly, placing a kiss on a cheek that was damp from tears. 

"I'm proud of you, Kou," his dad said, clapping him on the back.

"Thanks dad." 

He waited for his parents to retreat to the porch, giving him and Akaashi some privacy for their goodbye. 

"You'll call?"

"And I'll visit every chance I get."

"You better. You are only on the other side of Tokyo. It's not that far. " Akaashi hid his face in the crook of Bokuto's neck. "I'm going to miss you so much. I love you, Koutaro."  
"I love you too, Keiji." Bokuto kissed him, then one more time before he, reluctantly, climbed into his vehicle and drove off toward the next part of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally done! Thank you to everyone who stuck through and waited through the periods of me not posting. I'm sorry there were so many of them. I lost interest in the fic halfway through and had to force myself to finish it. I'm going to focus on actually finishing fics before I start posting them from now on. Questions or comments can be directed at my tumblr: @aesthetic-duckling (P.S. it's blank right now because I only just made it).


End file.
